Heart of Darkness
by StarryBones
Summary: TRADUCTION- Harvey et Mike s'aiment, mais Louis a d'autres plans en tête. Un Louis obsédé, Horreur, mention d'agressions, fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of Darkness**

Fiction écrite par** DinoMoMo**.

Harvey et Mike s'aiment, mais Louis a d'autres plans en tête. Un Louis obsédé, Horreur, mention d'agressions, fluff.

Harvey / Mike

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer** (auteur) : Je n'ai pas créé Suits… J'aimerais l'avoir fait !

Cette idée m'est venue et ne me tuez pas pour ça! Voyons ce qui se passe voulez-vous ...

CHAPITRE 1

Mike avait terminé les dossiers qu'Harvey lui avait donnés à la fin de la journée. Mike souffla de satisfaction. _Enfin finis_, pensa Mike, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau d'Harvey. Pendant qu'il s'approchait, il entendit du blues provenant du tourne-disque. Mike regarda dans le bureau pour trouver Harvey.

Sa chemise était déboutonnée sur les deux boutons du haut, et ses manches avaient été roulées. Harvey avait enlevé sa cravate et ses cheveux commençaient à tomber. Mike sourit et rougit un peu. _Mon Dieu, cet homme est vraiment bon dans tout_. Mike frappa à la porte et Harvey leva les yeux. Il lui fit un geste et Mike entra.

« Hey. Les dossiers sont finis pour le cas Swartz. »

« Bien, laisse-moi voir »

Mike tendit les fichiers à Harvey. Leurs doigts se touchèrent et Mike sentit une étincelle passer à travers son corps. Harvey ressentait la même décharge le traverser. Il leva les yeux et vit Mike rougir et s'éloigner.

_Pourquoi je ne peux pas lui dire ce que je ressens? Je veux dire, il doit bien voir à quel point je flirt avec lui. Peut-être qu'il ne se ressent pas la même chose?_ Pensait Harvey. Il baissa les yeux vers les dossiers, et comme toujours, Mike avait très bien fait son travail.

« Bon travail Pup*. Comme toujours, un excellent travail. » Dit Harvey avec un sourire éclatant. Mike rougit un peu plus et Harvey trouva cela irrésistiblement sexy. Harvey sentit son corps réagir à cette rougeur et sa virilité commencer à se contracter.

(*Pup signifie littéralement "chiot", mais je trouvais que ça sonnait mieux en anglais)

«Merci Harvey. Si tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre, je rentre à la maison. »

Lança Mike alors qu'il commençait à se lever.

_Fais-le maintenant Harvey!_ Pensa Harvey.

« Mike attends. », dit Harvey en se levant. Mike s'arrêta et regarda Harvey. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration et marcha jusqu'à Mike en étant aussi séduisant que possible.

_Oh mon dieu, va-t-il m'embrasser ou …me prendre dans son bureau_, pensa Mike en devenant entièrement rouge. Harvey était vraiment tout près de lui, et il rapprocha le corps de Mike du sien.

« Mike, as-tu remarqué quelque chose de différent entre nous? »

Mike n'avait pas confiance en sa voix, alors il hocha la tête. « Eh bien, j'espérais juste que tu avais remarqué cette chose, et qu'elle ne te dérangeait pas. »

A nouveau Mike hocha la tête, mais cette fois plus vigoureusement. Harvey sourit et se pencha vers Mike, qui se pencha à son tour.

Leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se rencontrer quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière Mike. Harvey regarda et vit Louis debout, avec un regard dégoûté sur son visage.

« Louis, que fais-tu ici si tard? », demanda Harvey en gardant Mike près de lui.

« Je travaillais sur mon affaire quand j'ai vu de la lumière. Alors je suis venu et regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. Un partenaire senior et un associé prêts à s'embrasser. Harvey, tu sais que les relations interservices sont interdites par les règlements que Jessica a écrit elle-même. »

« Louis qu'est-ce que tu veux? De l'argent, l'une de mes cravates, quoi? Demanda Harvey d'une voix agacée. Tout ce qu'il voulait était retourner à la maison avec Mike dans ses bras.

« Rien, je ne veux rien Harvey. Bonne nuit messieurs. », Répondit Louis. Il s'éloigna et Mike frissonna un peu. Harvey le remarqua et rapprocha Mike près de son corps. Mike le regarda et sourit et Harvey sourit en retour.

« Maintenant où en étions-nous? » Demanda Harvey d'une voix basse qui fit trembler les genoux de Mike. Harvey se pencha à nouveau mais Mike le poussa un peu.

« Harvey qu'est-ce que nous sommes en train de faire ? Je veux dire, Louis a raison nous ne pouvons pas faire cela. Si Jessica découvre ça elle va probablement nous virer tous les deux. Je suis désolé Harvey mais nous ne pouvons pas. » Mike dit-il, avant de se défaire de l'emprise d'Harvey et sortit précipitamment de son bureau.

« Mike attends ! » Harvey voulu hurler mais il se senti comme gelé. Il ne peut pas croire que Mike l'ai rejeté alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser. _Ce bâtard de Louis m'a fait manquer ma chance avec Mike. Connard!_, Pensa Harvey avec colère. Il rassembla ses affaires et quitta le bureau.

Mike marchait avec son vélo près de son appartement. Il avait acheté un appartement, et il devait donc marcher la plupart du chemin. _L'allée de gauche... ici_, pensa Mike alors qu'il utilisait l'allée comme raccourci. Mike était à environ la moitié de la descente de l'allée quand il senti quelque chose le frapper durement derrière sa rotule, ce qui le fit tomber. Mike était sur le sol quand quelqu'un commença à lui donner des coups de pied à l'estomac. Le criminel frappa également Mike dans le menton, ce qui le fit cracher du sang. _Merde_. Mike souffla. Le type attrapa Mike par les cheveux et le tira vers le haut.

Il jeta Mike contre le mur et commença à l'utiliser comme un punching ball. Mike essaya de bloquer et de résister mais le type était trop fort et les attaques de Mike ne faisaient rien pour arrêter ou ralentir l'homme. Après un coup dur dans l'estomac, l'air dans les poumons de Mike sorti précipitamment et il retomba par terre. Il tenait son estomac quand l'homme lui tira durement les cheveux pour mettre sa tête au niveau de la sienne. "Un dernier mot ?", demanda l'homme fantôme. Mike reconnu la voix et il regarda en haut pour le voir. Il était sur le point de dire son nom quand l'homme poignarda Mike dans l'estomac.

"Souviens-toi qu'Harvey a été à moi avant toi et Harvey sera toujours le mien après toi." L'homme chuchota dans l'oreille de Mike. Mike agonisait et personne n'était autour pour entendre ses cris perçants.

_Harvey ... je … t'aime_, pensa Mike, avant que les ténèbres ne prennent possession de lui.

Harvey regardait la télé quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. _Il est une heure du matin, qui peut bien venir ici si tôt... Mike ?_, pensa Harvey. L'espoir commença à remplir son poitrine et il sentait des papillons dans son estomac.

Il ouvrit la porte pour trouver le sourire de Louis. "Salut Harvey." Harvey croisa les bras. "Louis ... tu n'as pas eu le message ? Ta femme ne va pas être à la maison jusqu'au matin ... maintenant si tu m'excuse.", dit Harvey avant de tenter de refermer la porte. Mais Louis était entré de toute façon.

"Harvey, je dois te parler de quelque chose." Harvey, exaspéré, se retourna. Alors Louis pressa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harvey. Choqué, Harvey essaya de briser le baiser. Mais Louis avait une prise ferme sur ses cheveux.

Louis commença à bouger ses lèvres tandis qu'Harvey essayait de garder les siennes fermées. Louis cassa le baiser et il souri. Harvey essuya sa bouche et commença à boire à petits coups le scotch qu'il avait entamé auparavant. "Putain Louis c'était quoi ça !" Louis répondit avec un sourire sur son visage.

« Bébé.. »

« Non non non Louis je ne suis pas ton bébé. Tu ne te serais pas frappé la tête récemment ? », Demanda Harvey alors qu'il reculait. Louis se rapprocha plus près jusqu'à ce qu'Harvey frappe le bras du canapé et y trébuche.

Louis se jeta dans ses bras. Louis commença à embrasser le cou d'Harvey et sa mâchoire. « Louis casse-toi de moi ! » Harvey dit alors qu'il essayait de le repousser plus violemment. Louis souri à nouveau et commença à se frayer un chemin sur le cou d'Harvey.

« Louis arrête! » Cria Harvey. Louis se contenta de rire. « Profite Harvey. Je vais prendre soin de toi bébé ». Harvey lutta mais Louis avait une forte emprise sur lui.

Louis s'arrêta brusquement et regarda Harvey. « Tu m'aimes? » Lui demanda Louis avec colère. « Non, je ne t'aime pas Louis. » Louis gifla Harvey aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

«Reformulons cette réponse veux-tu ... M'aimes-tu? » « Non! »Cria Harvey. Louis gifla de nouveau Harvey. Puis, il sorti un couteau et le serra sur le cou de Harvey.

« Qui aimes-tu alors ... Donna, Jessica…ou Mike? » Harvey regarda Louis avec un regard de feu. « Oh j'ai interrompu votre petite fête dans ton bureau. Bon, cette petite pute ne te mérite pas de toute façon. Il était trop faible et stupide pour te convenir. »

« Ne parle pas de lui comme ça ... Tu ne sais rien de lui! » Dit Harvey en essayant de s'asseoir. Louis enfonça la lame dans le cou de Harvey et fendit un peu sa peau. Une petite ligne de sang sortit et Louis la lécha. Harvey fut libéré d'un peu de son emprise et il put bouger ses jambes un peu.

Harvey a mis ses jambes sur celles de Louis et le poussa aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Louis fut dévié dans le canapé et atterri près du bar dans la cuisine de Harvey.

Harvey se leva et courut dans sa chambre. Il verrouilla la porte et attrapa sa batte de base-ball. La poignée de porte fut secouée puis arrêta de bouger. Puis Louis commença à enfoncer la porte, mais elle ne voulait pas bouger.

« Harvey pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas? Je veux dire je te connais plus que Mike. J'ai été là pour toi plus que Mike. Je veux dire que je t'aime plus que Mike. » Dit Louis d'une voix pitoyable.

« Louis, j'aime Mike et il n'y a aucun moyen que tu puisse m'arrêter de le faire. » Répliqua Harvey.

« Si je le peux. Harvey j'ai tué Mike. Plus tôt dans la soirée, je l'ai fait. » Harvey cessa de respirer pendant un moment. « Mike ... mort ... Mike ... mort ... Non... Non... NON! » Harvey cria à haute voix.

Harvey sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Il tomba à terre et se mit à pleurer. « Mike je t'aime. » Pensait Harvey en essuyant ses yeux, et saisit de nouveau sa batte de base-ball.

« Harvey Harvey ... bébé ça va? » Demanda Louis. Harvey ouvrit la porte et sourit à Louis.

« Ouais, ouais. Louis je vais bien. En fait, je vais mieux que jamais. » Dit Harvey, en sortant la batte de baseball et frappa Louis avec.

« Merde Harvey ! » Cria Louis alors qu'il évitait un autre coup de Harvey. Louis trébucha jusqu'au salon et de l'autre côté de la chambre de Harvey.

« Harvey c'est quoi le problème? Je me suis occupé de la chose qui nous empêche d'être ensemble. Mike était la chose qui nous sépare mon amour. » Dit Louis. Harvey voyait rouge, puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Louis se retourna et sa mâchoire se décrocha. Harvey commença à respirer de nouveau.

« Mike. » Chuchota Harvey.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

« Mike » Chuchota Harvey.

Mike sourit légèrement en tenant son estomac. Son visage était marqué par la douleur comme le révélait sa chemise tachée de sang et le long couteau qui sortait de son ventre. Harvey eut le souffle coupé et Louis avait un sourire démoniaque sur son visage. Harvey regarda Louis et le garda à distance en tenant la batte de baseball.

« Mike. » Dit Harvey alors qu'il arrivait à la porte. Mike s'effondra sur lui. " Harv... ey " Mike expira. Il avait l'air très pale, et Harvey savait que c'était dû à la perte massive de sang qu'il subissait. Harvey pris le garçon sous son bras et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Harvey, Harvey ... mon amour, que fais-tu ? » Questionna Louis, alors qu'Harvey saisissait son portable et composait le 911. « J'arrête ta folie. Oui bonjour il y a un homme dans mon appartement qui se vide de son sang. Son nom est Michael Ross. » Harvey s'arrêta pour entendre l'opérateur dire quelque chose.

Louis était frénétique. Il ne pouvait pas aller en prison, et il ne pouvait pas perdre son amour. Alors il saisit son pistolet et visa la main de Harvey. «Je suis désolé, mon amour. » Murmura-t- il avant de tirer dans la main d'Harvey. La balle traversa sa peau et détruit le téléphone.

Harvey tressaillit et poussa un cri. Mike leva la tête et il essaya d'atteindre la main d'Harvey, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Harvey mis Mike derrière le bar. « Reste ici »

« Non... Reste ici aussi ... Ne vas pas te faire du mal ... » Soufflait Mike. Harvey se pencha. « Permet-moi de gérer ça s'il te plaît? » Mike hocha la tête et essaya de se pencher jusqu'à Harvey, mais il l'empêcha de bouger.

Harvey secoua la tête et il se leva. « Louis ... Tu dois arrêter maintenant. Mike va mourir s'il ne reçoit pas d'aide. »

« Non Harvey. Je te veux et je ne prendrais pas la deuxième place après cette merde. Harvey s'il te plaît, reste avec moi. Je peux t'aimer plus que Mike ne pourrait jamais le faire. » Déclara Louis alors qu'il baissait un peu son arme.

Harvey s'approcha un peu plus près en gardant un œil sur le pistolet. « Louis s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça. Tu pourrais aller en prison pour le reste de votre vie ou vous pourriez être exécuté. Je ne veux pas que mon ami à souffrir comme ça. » Louis le regarda. «Ami?»

« Ouais Louis, tu as toujours été mon ami. Tu étais mon meilleur ami et je ne peux pas regarder mon meilleur ami mourir à cause de ça. S'il te plaît Louis, appelle la police et une ambulance. Dénonce-toi et je pourrais t'aider avec l'aide du ministère de la Justice. » Plaida Harvey. Louis réfléchit une minute.

Mike gémit de derrière le comptoir. Harvey se retourna pour le voir se hisser sur le comptoir, et se tenant encore l'estomac. Il commença à retirer le couteau et Harvey se précipita à ses côtés.

« Tu vas juste saigner encore plus. » Dit Harvey, mais il était trop tard. Mike avait retiré l'ensemble du couteau, puis glissa vers le sol. Harvey l'aida à tomber doucement et le posa le plancher de la cuisine.

« Bonjour, il y a un homme dans cet appartement qui se vide de son sang et ... je l'ai poignardé. » Entendit Harvey. Louis donna à l'opérateur l'adresse, puis il raccrocha.

Mike était pâle et tremblant. « Har... vey ... J'ai ... froid. » Mike haletait. Harvey pris la main de Mike dans la sienne. « Reste avec moi Mike. Accroche-toi et dis-moi ton nom. »

« Michael ... James ... Ross. » Mike cracha un peu de sang qui coula le long de son menton. « Ok. Dis-moi où tu travailles. » «J'ai envie... de dormir. Seulement ... quelques ... minutes ... s'il te plaît. »

« Non Mike concentre-toi! Où est-ce que tu travailles? » « Harvey ... Je ... t'a ... » Dit Mike en prenant une profonde inspiration. Puis ses yeux devinrent ternes et il cessa de respirer.

« Mike ! Mike » Harvey n'arrêtait pas de hurler alors qu'il essayait de le réanimer.

Louis regardait et se sentait coupable d'avoir tué Mike.

« Harvey ... Au revoir. » Dit Louis. Harvey se retourna pour voir Louis mettre le pistolet sur sa tempe. « Non! » Cria Harvey mais Louis avait appuyé sur la gâchette et un peu de sang éclaboussa le visage et la chemise d'Harvey. Le corps de Louis tomba et Harvey se mit à pleurer. Il se tourna vers Mike et il essaya de nouveau de réanimer Mike. La porte ouverte s'ouvrit en fracas, et la police et les ambulanciers entrèrent.

« NYPD ! » « Ne tirez pas ». Cria Harvey lorsque les officiers entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Un officier siffla et les ambulanciers se précipitèrent obtinrent finalement une pulsion cardiaque. Ils mirent Mike sur un brancard et le conduirent en bas. Harvey était sur leurs traces.

Une fois dehors, Harvey et l'ambulancier sautèrent à l'arrière de l'ambulance et commencèrent leur voyage à l'hôpital. « Allez Mike s'il te plaît. J'ai encore à te dire que je t'aime. » Pensa Harvey en voyant Mike. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'hôpital. Les infirmières et les médecins étaient tous autour de Mike.

Une infirmière vint soigner la main d'Harvey. « S'il vous plaît venez avec moi, vous avez besoin de voir un médecin. »

« Non, je dois rester avec Mike ! » « Monsieur. est en chirurgie, il ira très bien. Vous en revanche n'êtes pas bien et le médecin doit évaluer les dégâts. S'il vous plaît venez avec moi.» Harvey écouta l'infirmière et la suivit dans un box. Le médecin entra rapidement et écouta l'histoire d'Harvey.

« Ok nous devons recoudre votre main. Aussi, nous devons connaître les antécédents médicaux de Michael Ross. » Harvey hocha la tête et laissa l'infirmière recoudre sa main tandis que le médecin pris l'histoire de Mike. Quand ils eurent fini de s'occuper d'Harvey, ils sortirent. Le médecin avait donné un sédatif à Harvey et il commençait à en ressentir les effets.

_Non, je dois rester éveillé. Mike peut avoir besoin de moi. Mais si ... fatigué. Merde ... Mike._ Pensa Harvey alors qu'il ferma les yeux.

Harvey se réveilla et aperçu une chevelure rousse familière près de son lit. « Harvey ? » Questionna Donna. Harvey grogna et s'assit. Donna se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras. Harvey répondit légèrement à son étreinte. Il soupira.

« Ça aurait pu être pire. Qu'est-il arrivé? "

« Louis. Il a essayé de tuer Mike parce qu'il était amoureux de moi et qu'il pensait Mike était l'obstacle entre nous deux. Alors il est venu et il a essayé de me violer. Mais Mike est venu dans mon appartement, en sang, et il était en train de mourir Donna. J'ai essayé de convaincre Louis de ne pas tuer Mike, et Mike se leva et retira le couteau de son estomac. Il s'est effondré. Louis s'est dénoncé mais par culpabilité, il ... il s'est tué. Mike était quasiment mort, puis la police est arrivée et les ambulanciers ont sauvé Mike. Ensuite, nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital. Eh bien, je parie que tu peux deviner le reste. » Déclara Harvey alors que des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux.

Les larmes débordaient et Donna les essuya. Elle prit Harvey dans ses bras et commença à doucement le bercer.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et les infirmières entrèrent avec un lit. Harvey ne regarda pas pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il était concentré sur la respiration de Donna, mais cette respiration changea et Harvey regarda par-dessus son épaule. Harvey se leva et courut vers l'autre lit. « Mike ». Harvey haletait. Mike le regarda et sourit. « Hey Harvey. » Mike murmura. Harvey fut soulagé et tellement heureux de voir Mike.

« Comment tu te sens Mike ? » « Moyen, mais ils m'ont donné des médicaments contre la douleur, ils devraient faire effet bientôt. Comment tu vas, toi ? Je me souviens de ta main. »

« Je vais bien Mike. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » Dit Harvey, en se rappelant que Mike avait voulu dire quelque chose avant de s'évanouir dans son appartement.

« Hey Mike. Ce que tu allais me dire à mon appartement, c'était quoi ? »

Mike déglutit ostensiblement et détourna les yeux timidement. Harvey prit doucement la joue de Mike dans sa main non blessée et la tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

« S'il te plaît. » Chuchota Harvey. Mike soupira et regarda dans les yeux d'Harvey.

« Harvey ... Je... Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Je pense que je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque tu as sauvé Trevor, parce que je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait pour lui. Tu l'as fait pour moi. Et je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de toi. Je sais que tu ne ressens sûrement pas la chose, mais... » Mike fut coupé par les lèvres douces qu'Harvey posa sur les siennes. Mike était surpris mais il prit part au baiser.

Harvey entra dans la bouche de Mike et gémit du fait de la chaleur. Mike commença à lécher la langue d'Harvey, ce qu'il le fit gémir de plus belle. Il rapprocha Mike de lui.

Mike gémit de douleur et Harvey se recula. « Mike ? Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière ? » « Non, je vais bien Harvey ... Ou devrais-je t'appeler mon homme ? » Mike demanda d'une voix hésitante.

Harvey sourit joyeusement et embrassa le front de Mike. « Bien sûr que je suis ton homme. » Mike sourit et se pencha pour embrasser doucement Harvey. Ce dernier répondit au baiser avec enthousiasme, puis ils entendirent quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière Harvey.

Ils regardèrent derrière lui et virent Donna. « Félicitations messieurs, vous êtes enfin ensemble ! » Les deux hommes sourirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Ils rompirent le baiser, et Harvey posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mike. Heureux, ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre pendant quelques temps.

FIN


End file.
